goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Murder the Clown/5 Goosebumps Bad Guys Who Weren't So Bad
Hi guys, Murder here, and today I decided to write a GooseBlog about five Goosebumps villains who were not as bad as many people think. I feel that this is turning repetitive in my blog posts, but remember that this is just my opinion. Also, this is NOT a Top 5, as these monsters will not be listed in a specific order. Well, without further ado, let's begin. Oh, and beware of spoilers and stuff like that. 5. The Abominable Snowman At the top of the list we have the villain of the 38th book in the Original Series, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. Although this guy is depicted as a furious and animalesque creature in the Goosebumps movie, in the book it's a completely different case. First of all, he is not much taller than a 12 years old, and that is said in the book. Not being tall makes the Abominable Snowman less abominable, doesn't it. Besides, at some point in the book, he turns out to be much more friendly than we expected (if you give him some muesli bags, that is). 4. Mr. HahaFace Moving on, there's Mr. HahaFace, the Clown Ringmaster of Koko's Klown Academy, from A Nightmare on Clown Street. He is described as being as big as a bear, and he always has this tough expression. He seldom smiles, and he is really grumpy. People think he is a horrible person for sending clowns from the academy to Clown Street, but turns out that he just wanted to protect him and his family from The Frightener, who is pretty much like a sadistic Hitler, who literally murders clowns for his own pleasure, just because he doesn't like them. I found this extremely scary, especially for a Goosebumps book. Perhaps I'll do a list of the most cruel villains in the franchise. Anyway, let's move on to the third spot of this list. 3. The Sadlers Being a favorite amongst most Goosebumps fans, Ghost Beach features one of the greatest twists of all time. Sam, Louisa and Nat Sadler are three siblings who are revealed to be dead at the end of the book. Despite being ghosts, these three are not that evil. They seem to be very friendly, and it's cool to see the friendship that they make with the protagonists, especially Sam. That, however, does not happen with Bradford and Agatha, who seem like a nice couple, but then turn out to be ghosts as well. 2. Vanessa Aside from Ghost Beach, Chicken Chicken is not very appreciated by most fans, which makes Vanessa, the villainess of the book, one of the less recognized characters in the franchise. She is a witch that is, let's put it this way, obcessed with good manners. Ironically, she is constantly mocked and pranked by the kids on the village. When siblings Crystal and Cole are rude to her, she transforms them in chickens, which leads to some pretty cringy and weird jokes inside the book. Although Vanessa is, at first, thought to be sinister and really mysterious, she is actually a nice woman who just appears to cast spells on rude kids. After the kids apologize for being rude, she even invites them to a drink at her house! Honorable Mentions: Brent Green I decided not to put The Invisible Boy in the list because I don't think anyone who has read the book thinks of him as a villain instead of just a troublemaker. He is just a lonely kid, after all. 1. Mr. Mortman I decided to place Mr. Mortman as the last one because I think he is seen as a villain by the most people. But, think about it for a second. He never really does anything wrong, and he gets KILLED at the end of the book, for no reason! Really. I know, he is not human, but that's no reason to kill him. Lucy Dark, I'm looking at you. You are not human either, your family is killing a friend! Poor guy. He is so happy to be invited for dinner by the Darks, but they end up betraying him with no mercy! RIP Mr Mortman. And well, that's it for today! Do you disagree with something I said? What villains do you think also deserve a spot on the list? I'd love to see your suggestions on the comments section! I hope you enjoyed this GooseBlog post, thank you so much for reading! See ya! Category:Blog posts